theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
Multiplex (Michael Smith)
History Origin Danton Black also known as Multiplex is a Metahuman Criminal and Former Scientist. He's the Husband of the late Elizabeth Black who was his wife and who tragically died of Degenerative Coronary Disease. He is also a Former Member of Stagg Industries where he use to work as a bio geneticist who specialized in therapeutic cloning. Wanting to save his dying wife he worked tirelessly along with constant research work on cellular regeneration all in attempts to save his dying wife even going as far as even testing it on himself. However some unknown time his boss Simon Stagg became aware of his work and it's great potential stole it from him also resulted in being fired as well. Simon Stagg would end up taking all credit and the success for his work that would follow but was more painful is his wife ended up dying and he failed to save her. However on the night of The Particle Accelerator Event he was turned into a Metahuman gaining powers of his own. Multiplex Danton, wanting revenge on Simon, robbed a gun store killing the clerk in the process. Paying off Stagg's Chief of Security, Java, Danton attacked Stagg during a university gathering honoring him. However, he missed Stagg by a few minutes. When he and his copies attempted to gun down a responding security guard, the latter was rescued by Barry Allen, allowing Black to escape. Later Danton talked to Java in an attempt to get him access to Stagg's house. However, he refused and punched Black when he threatened him. In anger, Black multiplied himself and beat him to death. Later, Danton tried to kill Stagg again at one of his factories but was once again foiled by Barry. As the two engaged, Black brutally beat Barry, prompting him to escape. Later Danton tried to kill Stagg at his office, however he was confronted by Barry again who managed to defeat him after discovering his prime self, and running him into a wall, knocking him out. Danton got up and attempted to attacked Barry again, only to crash through a window. Barry managed to catch him by the arm but Danton refused to be saved, and grew an extra arm to squeeze The Flash's arm, forcing him to let him go and thus Danton fell to his death despite Barry's efforts to save him. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Bio Fission': As a result of The Particle Accelerator explosion, Danton possesses the ability to clone himself. These clones are carbon copies and are commanded by Danton himself. Abilities *'Medical Science' Strength *Coming Soon Weakness *'Power Limitation': Danton must use his physical strength to command his clones. As a result, the "prime", or real Danton is vulnerable to attack. Being attacked during this state causes Danton to lose control of his clones. Appearances The Flash *Season One **"Fastest Man Alive" Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Multiplex (Michael Smith)/Gallery *Multiplex Links *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Danton_Black *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Danton_Black_(Arrow) Category:The Flash (TV Series) Characters